50 verdades
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Sobre Alemanha e Itália. - Presente de aniversário para a Saki A. Lorinaitis. Te amo. - Yaoi, GerIta.


**N/A: **Fanfic feita para ser o presente de aniversário da Miyachan. _Io ti amo_. X3

* * *

**50 Verdades**

Sobre Alemanha e Itália.

**#01 - Conforto**  
Os braços de Alemanha sempre encaixavam perfeitamente no corpo do italiano.

**#02 - Beijo**  
Itália amava quando Ludwig o beijava.

**#03 - Macio**  
Principalmente nos lábios – os lábios do alemão eram extremamente macios, o que contradizia com a expressão e atitudes sempre duras do loiro.

**#04 - Dor**  
Doía em Ludwig ver que Feliciano estava em dor – principalmente se fora por sua culpa.

**#05 - Batatas**  
Feliciano passou a gostar de comer macarrão com batatas – ele só não sabia dizer a razão.

**#06 - Chuva**  
Itália amava correr e brincar na chuva – e arrastar Alemanha junto.

**#34 – Trovão/Relâmpago**  
Mas se um trovão fosse ouvido, Ludwig sabia que precisava levar o italiano para casa e tentar tranquilizá-lo.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
Chocolate, mesmo não sendo o doce preferido de Itália, era a única comida – que não era macarrão – que era capaz de acalmá-lo.

**#08 - Felicidade**  
Alemanha podia dizer que era feliz ao lado de Feliciano.

**#09 - Telefone**  
Ludwig não conseguia deixar de se preocupar quando o italiano lhe ligava chorando e implorando por ajuda – mesmo que geralmente não fosse por algo realmente importante.

**#11 - Nome**  
Por alguma razão, Itália só perguntara a Áustria e Hungia o nome de Sacro Império Romano muito depois da segunda guerra – e saber que o nome dele era o mesmo de Alemanha fez seu coração acelerar.

**#12 - Sensual**  
Feliciano sabia exatamente como ser sexy e como provocar o alemão.

**#10 - Orelhas**  
Ainda mais quando descobrira que o ponto fraco de Ludwig eram suas orelhas.

**#15 – Toque**

Contudo, Alemanha também sabia exatamente onde tocar para deixar o italiano sem fôlego – em seu ahoge.

**#14 - Sexo**  
Portanto, uma coisa levava a outra e eles sempre acabavam fazendo amor.

**#13 - Morte**  
Feliciano odiava guerras – ele já havia perdido alguém muito importante em uma, e não aguentaria se perdesse Alemanha.

**#16 - Fraqueza**  
A única fraqueza de Ludwig era Itália.

**#17 - Lágrimas**  
Alemanha chorara apenas uma vez: quando pensara que Itália tinha morrido.

**#18 - Velocidade**  
O italiano só corria rápido quando o alemão lhe dizia que estavam sendo invadidos por tropas inimigas.

**#19 – Vento**

Às vezes Feliciano desejava que sua voz e seus beijos chegassem até Ludwig pelo vento.

**#20 - Liberdade**  
Alemanha fora o único que, mesmo prendendo Itália, o deixava ser livre.

**#21 - Vida**  
"Eu te amo desde os anos 900" – essa frase voltaria a ser falada ao decorrer dos anos.

**#22 - Ciúmes**  
Ludwig não admitia, mas não gostava de dividir Feliciano com ninguém – muito menos quando o italiano falava que ia dormir na casa de outra pessoa, afinal, Itália sempre dormia nu.

**#23 - Mãos**  
Alemanha amava a suavidade das mãos de Itália.

**#27 - Sangue**  
Mas odiava vê-las cobertas de sangue.

**#24 - Sabor**  
Macarrão já era uma delícia, mas Ludwig tinha que concordar com o italiano que uma taça de vinho para acompanhar era melhor ainda.

**#25 - Devoção**  
Quando se tratava de guerras e nacionalismo, Ludwig tinha uma devoção quase que distorcida para com seus mestres.

**#26 – Eternamente**  
Contudo, Feliciano sempre estaria por perto para lembrar o loiro do lado doce e puro da vida.

**#28 - Doença**  
Ludwig raramente ficava doente, mas quando ficava, o italiano não ousava sair do lado dele.

**#29 - Melodia**  
Alemanha negaria até o fim, mas amava ouvir Itália cantando – ainda mais a primeira música que fizera para o alemão.

**#30 - Estrela**  
Itália falava que as estrelas eram aqueles que haviam partido deste plano, mas que continuavam a olhar por nós – que era o exemplo de seu avô, Roma.

**#50 - Supernova**  
Alemanha falou que seu avô, na verdade, era mais como uma supernova: Explodiu e brilhou por muito tempo, mas foi se apagando lentamente – e por isso Itália precisava acreditar que o vovô Roma estava em algum lugar, por aí, mesmo que não brilhasse com a mesma intensidade de antes.

**#31 - Lar**  
Feliciano amava passar dias com seu irmão em casa – mas ele só se sentia realmente em casa quando ia passar dias na casa de Ludwig.

**#32 - Confusão**  
Não importava como, onde ou porquê, Itália sempre arranjava confusão – e era sempre Alemanha que tinha que lhe ajudar.

**#33 - Medo**  
O maior medo de Alemanha era perder Veneziano – por isso que ele apoiou Romano quando este quis que ele e o irmão se tornassem Aliados na II Guerra.

**#35 - Obrigações**  
Afinal, era mais do que sua obrigação manter Itália vivo, bem e feliz.

**#36 - Mercado**  
Depois de um tempo, a primeira coisa que Ludwig pegava quando entrava no mercado era pasta.

**#37 - Tecnologia**  
Mesmo com as tecnologias que surgiam a cada dia, Feliciano sempre ligava do telefone para falar com Ludwig – sempre.

**#38 - Dom**  
Ludwig se perguntava como Feliciano tinha o dom de alegrar seus dias.

**#39 - Sorriso**  
Como, com apenas um sorriso do italiano, seus dias difíceis pareciam ter mais singnificados.

**#40 - Inocência**  
Talvez fosse por causa da inocência e pureza de Itália em acreditar que, um dia, o mundo seria um lugar repleto de paz e amor.

**#41 - Conclusão**  
Ou talvez fosse porque era Feliciano – era a opção mais provável.

**#42 - Nuvens**  
Alemanha nunca pensou que passar uma tarde sem treinar, apenas deitado ao lado do italiano e observando formatos nas nuvens fosse ser tão proveitoso.

**#43 - Céu**  
Em épocas de guerra, Itália enchergava um céu vermelho e negro, repleto de dor e aflição; e o que ele queria era poder ver o céu azul – o mesmo azul dos olhos do alemão.

**#44 - Paraíso**  
Se algum dia Itália deixasse de existir, Ludwig sabia que ele iria para um lugar bom – não era à toa que o Vaticano ficava no país italiano.

**#45 - Inferno**  
Contudo, Alemanha tinha certeza que teria que pagar por todos seus pecados, e para isso, iria para um lugar onde sofreria pelo resto da eternidade.

**#46 - Sol**  
Ludwig não gostava de tomar sol – ele sempre saía queimado quando ficava muito tempo exposto aos raios solares.

**#47 - Lua**  
Feliciano amava a lua – e se aconchegar no colo do loiro e ficar em silêncio, apenas apreciando a lua e as estrelas junto da presença de quem mais amava.

**#48 - Ondas**  
Ludwig gostava de sentir as ondas do mar batendo em seus pés quando andava com Feliciano pela praia – e enquanto o italiano sorria, divertido.

**#49 - Cabelo**  
Feliciano gostava de quando Ludwig ficava com o cabelo bagunçado – ele achava mais sexy.


End file.
